Leaving Waffle Island
by dbzfan8
Summary: When Erin is told that her taxes must be payed and she doesn't have the money, she has to come up with something. But when Toby offers to help, is she saved or will she leave?


_A/N: Hey I hope you guys like it! It's my first HM story. Don't blame me if it's bad. I have question: Is it weird that I have a crazy obsession with Toby?_

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye?<strong>

It was a typical day at Erin's house. Wake up, eat breakfast, think about Toby, take care of animals, think about Toby, and collect eggs and milk. Did I mention think about Toby? After collecting her everyday eggs and milk she walked over to the shipping bin and settled the supplies in so she wouldn't crush anything. _It's time to try again today. Let's go!_

She walked down the trail from her house at Carmel River. But she stopped in her trails as she saw the mayor walking towards her.

"Hi Mr. Mayor! How's it going?"

Oddly enough, he sighed unlike his usual happy-go-lucky attitude. "Erin, I have something very important to tell you, it's not very good."

"What could be so bad Mr.-"

"You need to leave Waffle Island." The mayor cut in. He looked down to the ground.

"What? Why? Where do you want me to go? Is this a trip? A joke?" She angry stomped the ground, her eyes brimming with tears and she screeched at the mayor.

"Erin I'm sorry, but someone has sued you and you don't have enough money to pay for the taxes of the month. You know how much they cost. And due to low crops and supplies, the rate has doubled- no- tripled. And you forgot to pay last month's taxes to." He handed her a bill. "That's how much you must pay. You have 2 weeks to pay the whole thing. Good day Erin." With this the mayor walked away, as if he had no care in the world of what would happen to Erin.

It's like she just snapped. All her emotions were just pouring out at all moments. Punching the ground, her eyes flooding with her tears, everything. Her knees collapsed as if she could no longer stand on them, her hands up in her eyes as she cried. All while one, well known person named Toby the Fisher just happened to be walking along.

* * *

><p>He looked up as he walked on his free time- Monday, to be exact- to Caramel Falls. He loved to fish there. When he was little, his mother and father would take him up there and show him how to fish and just enjoy the nature around him. How he loved those days ever so much, almost enough want to go back to them. But no if he went back in time, he'd go back to the time he met Erin.<p>

_Out fishing at the dock as he usually did. Fishing was just his little hobby that he loved to do. Other than working at his uncles, fishing was a way to make money. The mayor always needed to raise taxes. Waffle Island was always in a low start. Well, ever since the mother tree died. He was about to throw out his line once more, but he then heard a feminism voice behind him._

"_Hi, I'm Erin! Nice to meet you!" She thrust her hand out to shake his own and he accepted. "The mayor told me to meet everybody in Waffle Island. So what's your name?"_

"_I'm Toby; it's nice to meet you." He shook her hand and grasped a spare fishing pool next to his own. "Here, take it. I don't need it. It was for my cousin but he's not here and I'm sure he won't mind."_

"_Thanks! So I guess I'll see you around next time I go fishing?"_

"_You probably will. See you around." He waved and walked away into On the Hook with his fishing pool and a small bucket of fish._

Now he walked up Caramel Trail on the way to Caramel Falls. But he heard a noise and stopped. What was it? It sounded like a small weeping, as if someone were crying right near him. He walked around the bush where the sound was coming from. There was Erin, she looked like a wreck. Her hands where buried in her face and when he saw her eyes they were red and puffy. Toby walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Erin looked up. There was her all time crush, seeing her cry. It didn't matter to her. She dragged him down and sobbed into his chest. Just the two of them. Her arms were wrapped around him, her head buried into his chest, just crying her heart out.<p>

"Erin?" He spoke with a soft voice, like he cared about her. Because he did. "What's wrong?" His hand stroked the back of her head. He looked at her dark beautiful brown eyes as he spoke to her.

"I-I….. I'm leaving Waffle Town!" She clutched the back of his shirt and started to cry yet again.

"But Erin, why?" He brushed the hair out of her eyes, his face only inches from hers.

"The mayor raised our taxes and I forgot to pay last month's rent! I can't believe I was so stupid to not-"

"I'll help you," he cut in.

"What? You'll help? Oh thank you Toby, I can never repay you if I make it and I don't have to leave! Thank you, thank you!" Erin leapt up and took Toby with her and hugged him tight,

"How much time do you have?"

"2 weeks… that's not enough time to pay it all! Oh no what are we-"

"We're going to make it! Don't worry. I'll make sure of it. I will."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So not bad for the first chapter I hope. Thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review!_


End file.
